DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Abstract) The career development plan described in the present proposal will allow the applicant to develop and expand his research career into new areas of investigation that complement current areas of expertise. The applicant has extensive training and experience in behavioral neuropharmacology and substance abuse with primary expertise in the neuropharmacology of CNS stimulants. The proposed development of in vivo microdialysis techniques in conscious monkeys trained to self-administer cocaine and related stimulants will allow for the determination of neurochemical changes associated with the behavioral and reinforcing properties of abused stimulants. The capacity to study neurochemistry directly during ongoing behavioral experiments will be a major advancement in the research career of the applicant. In addition, the development of positron emission tomography (PET) imaging techniques in conscious monkeys will expand further the applicant's ability to characterize and quantify the CNS effects of abused stimulants. A major focus of the research plan will involve the pharmacological manipulation of monoamine systems to assess potential changes in sensitivity to the CNS effects of cocaine. The studies proposed will provide an innovative pre-clinical model to identify useful pharmacotherapies for stimulant abuse. In addition to research activities, the applicant will commit effort to educational activities related to biomedical research and substance abuse. The host institution, Emory University, has a well-established program related to neuroscience and substance abuse research that is ideally suited to the career development plan. The University will provide the necessary resources and adequate time to ensure the development of the applicant as a productive, independent research scientist. The long-term commitment and support provided by an Independent Scientist Award will provide the opportunity to develop and integrate new skills and expertise into a unique multidisciplinary research program in substance abuse.